Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have gradually become an important part of today's consumer electronic products and are widely applied in display screens of devices such as mobile terminals provided with high-resolution color screens. Thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) are one type of main LCDs. Each liquid crystal pixel dot of a TFT-LCD is driven by a thin-film transistor (TFT).